Object Hyperverse Archive
This page is for archiving old pre-youtube version Object Hyperverse content. Have Full Pages Camp OSC Version Hurt and Heal Welcome! This is SlimerGamer953's Hurt and Heal for his comic series, Object Hyperverse! As always, put your hurt + heals in the comments. If you heal, the character you healed will have to take the amount of heals they gotten. (Ends at 5) If you hurt, the character dies. (unless he/she was healed.) Characters Cotton Candy: *2 HURTS TO KILL* Sweatdrop: Cup: 17th '''SHATTERED! "Aw really? At least TNT didn't kill me this time." '''Paperclip: Basket: Marker: 13th 'DRIED OUT! "I knew I should've worn a cap." '''TNT/Dynamite: 20th ' EXPLODED! "DID YOU SAY I HAVE A HOT HEAD??? EEERRRGGGHHH (*explodes*)" '''Dicey: 18th ROLLED! "What? I really should've won, why am I this low ranked!?" Cheeseburger: 15th '''EATEN! "Umm... Really? That is probably the lamest death ever." '''Chicken Biscuit: Eggy: 12th '''CRACKED! "EEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" '''Tomato: Volleyball: 16th '''WORN OUT! "What? I'm going to die? really how did this happen" '''Ketchup: 14th '''SMASHED! "At least I'm away from Mustard." '''Mustard: *4 HURTS TO KILL* Remote: Eraser Cap: Button: 19th SNAPPED! " Oh well. I guess it is back to theorizing on every contestant." French Fry: *2 HURTS TO KILL* Swordy: *4 HURTS TO KILL* Ask the OHV Cast i got bored, so ask my characters some questions. if im not answering, it's either i cant draw the image at that moment or im asleep/at school. Rules #No NFSW questions, duh. #Every day, each user can ask 3 questions. #Tin Can, Door and Remote Speaker Box are off limits since they are hosts. Questions and Answers Battle for OHV NOTE: This is not a reboot of Object Hyperverse. It's simply a spin-off. '''Battle for OHV '''is a show by FCO. Synopsis Battle for OHV (BFO) Is a spin-off of Object Hyperverse. It has the original OHV Cast, the original 20, but the series introduces 22 more people, moving the total number of contestants to 42 people. The host is Door. Some of the new people were people that were rejected from Object Hyperverse. 3 of them are completely new, those being Paper Towel, Glue Stick and Sauce. Characters and Personalities Original (No personality because you know their personality already) Basket Button Cheeseburger Chicken Biscuit Cotton Candy Cup Dicey Eggy Eraser Cap French Fry Ketchup Marker Mustard Paperclip Remote Sweatdrop Swordy TNT Tomato Volleyball New Contestants Balloon - A contestant with no limbs, and is just a floating balloon with a face. Bowling Ball - Grumpy person. Doesn't like people not listening to him. Broccoli - Disgusted by everything. Cherry - Playful, but his big stem gets in the way. Fork - Best friends with Spoon. Glue Stick - Wants world peace. A little bit bossy. Lily Pad - Teenage girl. Spends too much time fixing the flower on her. Mechanical Pencil - Nice person, friends with the cool people. Paper Towel - Average nice person. Makes friends with everyone. (tba) Category:Archived pages Category:Miscellaneous